Transformación
by sevenofmine
Summary: ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Berlín cuando estaba muriéndose? ¿Qué querría Berlín cuando sabía que su fin había llegado? Las últimas horas del atraco le habían convertido en algo que nunca había esperado. Lo única que había esperado era morirse. ¿Y iba a hacerlo ahora? ¿O más tarde?
1. Mariposa

**Después de ver las primeras dos partes de "La Casa de Papel" _tuve_ que escribir un fin más satisfechando... Aún no sé si voy a continuar esta historia; depende de vosotros ;)**

 **\- Todavía busco a un betareader que sea un hablante nativo del castellano (porque yo no lo soy). -**

 **\- I'll probably upload an English translation of this story soon. -**

* * *

Respirar. ¡Respira!, coño. Sintió el calor. El calor que estaba extendiéndose en su cuerpo. Vi masas negros inclinándose sobre él.

\- Hola, les saludó y sonrió.

\- Necesitamos a un médico, Suarez gritó en su walkie-talkie.

\- ¿Ahora que sí permitáis médicos dentro? Berlín río. En este momento se enteró de que Ariadne todavía estaba sollozando silenciosamente al lado de él. Ella estaba recostado contra la pared y le miraba. Era la primera vez que él pudo interpretar su cara corectamente: ella tenía miedo. Culpa. Asco.

Asco.

Esto era lo que él sintió. Realizó que asco era la primera emoción que sintió desde hace la conocía. Ni afección, ni amor. Ella le había convertido en algo que nunca había querido ser. En el monstro como cual la policía le presentó al público. Un monstro que violaba a las mujeres. Siempre había tenido sus límites. No eran las mismas límites que otros ladrones tenían. No era un límite como no matar o no torturar. Sino no violar. No forzar a la gente. No forzar a nadie. Lo único que pidió de la gente era que le respetaran. Y Ariadne le había hecho cruzar este límite.

\- Sabes, Ari, es tu culpa. Tú misma decidiste. – Sonrío y río, y su risa se convirtió en tos. La sangre chorreó de sus heridas.

\- Llévadla fuera, Suarez gritó a sus hombres. Uno de ellos cogió a la chica y le subió. Ella empezó a lorrar más fuerte.

\- Fuiste tú que dijo que sí, Berlín jadeó. – Nunca te atreviste decir que no. ¿Cómo lo hubiera podido saber? Pensaste que te iba a matar. ¡Pero qué no! Nunca iba a hacer esto. Nunca era el plan. Tú nunca fuiste el plan. Fuiste tú quien me hizo hacer estas cosas. ¡Fuiste tú! – Terminó gritando y tosiendo hasta que no pudo más. Estaba perdiendo demasiado sangre.

Cuando Ariadne había salido de su vista, los médicos llegaron. Le pusieron vendajes. Aplicaron presura a las heridas.

\- Qué no. ¡Qué no!, gemió Berlín.

Pensaban que tenía dolor. Fue así, pero fue tolerable. Siempre había considerado el dolor tolerable. Era la única forma de sentir. Lo que no consideró tolerable era que le atendaron. Quiso morir. Quiso morir para algo. Para alguien. Quiso dar importancia a su muerte. Morir para una causa. Morir para la visión de su hermano. Morir ser bueno. Algo que nunca ha aspirado. Morir por sus compañeros. Algo que nunca ha expectado. Morir por su hermano. Morir por el amor. Algo que nunca ha entendido.

Y con este sentimiento, su vista se convirtió negro.

* * *

 **¿Queréis que continue? Por favor, escribadme lo que penséis y también correcturas. No soy hablante nativa.  
**


	2. Oferta

**Por favor, ayúdenme corregir mi castellano. No soy hablante nativa.**

2

Cuando despertó, todo estaba blanco. Al primer instante no sabía que todavía estaba viva y estaba confundido porque sabía que no había nada después de la muerte. Al menos lo pensó. Después de algunos instantes, reconoció las paredes estériles, el armario en la pared y las esposas que le aprisionaban a la cama.

\- Joder!, exclamó.

Estaba en un hospital. Los hijos de puta le habían salvado.

Pero ¿para qué? ¿Para que muera dentro de seis meses? ¿Qué eran seis meses?

Hizo un puño y estiró los dedos. No temblaba. Probablemente le daban suficiente de la medicina para que sobreviviera. Para que le pudieran interrogar. Pero Berlín no tenía ningún interés en cooperar con los policiales. No había nada que le pudieron ofrecer. Se iba a morir dentro de más o menos seis meses y no pudieron ofrecer ningún castigo tardando menos de esto. No después de la última semana. No después de los robos que ya había ejecutado con éxito en Francia. ¿Sabían ellos de su conexión con el profesor? Si lo sabían, también sabían que él pudo confiar en su lealtad.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había esperado cuando la puerta fue abierta. Un hombre con cabeza redonda y una barba blanca, y una mujer con el pelo castaño y un piercing en la nariz entraron.

\- Soy el coronel Pietro del CNI y a la inspectora Raquel Murillo ya conoce.

\- Buenos días, les saludó Berlín con una sonrisa artificial. - ¿Cómo les puedo ayudar?

Pietro suspiró porque sabía que Berlín no era el tipo de ladrón que charlaba con policiales. Era el tipo al cual no le interesó nada. Pietro sabía que Andrés de Follonosa no tenía nada que perder. No había ninguna razón para la que fuera a hablar con él.

Pietro se sintió en la cama, demasiado cerca a Berlín.

\- No vas a hablarme, ¿verdad?, - preguntó realísticamente.

Raquel se quedó en el fondo y miraba silenciosamente. Ella podría ser muy afortunada de que pudiera estar aquí y no entre rejas.

\- ¿Sobre qué quiere que hablemos? - Intentó sonar inocentemente.

Pietro río cortamente y irónicamente. – ¿No va a decirme nada?

\- No voy a decirle nada.

Pietro asintió con la cabeza. – ¿Y qué va a decir cuando le digo que hay un tratamiento por su enfermedad degenerativa? Los Americanos tienen un tratamiento de tecnología muy avanzada que permite a prosperar la vida casi veinte años más.

\- ¿Para que pueda pasar veinte años en la cárcel en lugar de los meses que me quedan?

\- Creo que podemos hacer un trato con lo cual nosotros ambos estamos satisfechos. Usted recibe el tratamiento que necesita y no pasa tanto tiempo en la cárcel como merece; y yo recibo los planes, direcciones actuales y todo el detalle sobre sus coautores.

\- Creo que no, Berlín sonrió.

\- Es un trato muy bien. Normalmente nunca haría algo parecido.

\- Y no tienen que hacer nada parecido. Prefiero morirme antes de traicionar a los otros.

\- ¿Porqué esta honra? - Raquel entró en la conversación.

A Pietro no le gustó que la inspectora cuya inocencia no estaba completamente convencido se entremetió en esta interrogación. Pero la dejó hacer.

Berlín la miró con una expresión blanca en la cara.

\- Usted no parece el tipo de ladrón que se va a pique con la nave.

\- Y usted no me conoce - Berlín contestó.

\- Conozco a sus coautores. A Tokio.

\- Al profesor. - Sonrió otra vez y le guiño.

\- ¿Qué sabe usted al respeto de eso? - preguntó Pietro.

\- Sé cual era el plan del profesor. Recuerdan que era el plan nuestro. De todo nosotros.

\- Lo que… lo que el profesor hizo… a mi no era conocimiento común. - Raquel decidió. No lo sabía por seguro.

\- Pues, yo lo sabía.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Por que él confiaba en mí. Y todavía confía en que yo no hable.

\- El profesor está muy lejos de aquí, - dijo Pietro. - Se ha ido con todo el dinero. Con todo su dinero y con todos sus coautores. Ellos van a tener una buena vida con todo el dinero para cual usted ha trabajado tanto.

Berlín se rió. – ¿Verdaderamente piensa que iba a lograr algo con esta táctica? ¿Piensan ustedes que lo hice por el dinero?

\- A usted le significa algo. El profesor, ¿no?, Raquel preguntó. – Él está importante para usted.

\- Le conoce muy bien al profesor. ¿Realmente piensa que algo o alguien podría ser más importante para él que el atraco?

\- Quizá para él. Pero para usted, Sergio era lo más importante. Y su prioridad era la de usted también. Por eso se sacrificó usted al final. Para que él iba a lograr su visión del robo perfecto.

\- Este atraco era todo sino perfecto, - Pietro interrumpió.

Pero Raquel sabía que dio en el blanco.

\- ¿Qué relación tiene usted con Sergio?

\- Estamos amantes, Berlín respondió irónicamente y se rió.

Raquel torció los ojos.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Berlin. – No pensaba realmente que iba a decir la verdad, ¿no? No voy a hablar con ustedes. Ofrézcanme lo que quieran. No me interesa. Y si no les importa, quiero pasar mis últimos meses en silencio… sin ustedes al lado de mi cama.

Sabiendo cuando habían perdido, los dos policiales salieron del hospital.

* * *

 **Por favor, escríbenme que piensen.**


End file.
